


MINE

by danaandme



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Faberry Week, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaandme/pseuds/danaandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FABERRY. alternate universe. Quinn Fabray is a Hollywood star, that to help raise funds for a social event, auctions off a kiss. What nobody expected was that this kiss was worth a million dollars. Much less that the beautiful and determined brunette, who won the right to kiss her, was the cause of a turnaround in the life of an actress. TRANSLATION OF ONE OF MY FICS: "MINHA".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE ONE IN A MILLION

Chapter 1: THE ONE IN A MILLION

 

Flashes, flashes and more flashes. Lights. Screams. Innumerable voices calling. Many people asking for her attention, her smile, a glance. Seeking a sign that she saw them and that she would devote at least five seconds of her life to nod in their direction.

Quinn Fabray slowly made her way across the GLAAD red carpet. Paparazzi, photographers, press, and of course, fans, screamed incessantly for her. Quinn smiled and waved; this was her routine at such events: smiling, waving to fans, walking slowly, eventually stopping to exchange a few words with someone belonging to the press, more walking, and posing for photos.

Nothing too extraordinary.

In fact, Quinn would prefer that her presence called attention to the cause itself, instead of for the fact that she was there all by herself.

"Keep calm Fabray… smile! You are here to raise funds. This is what matters."

"Hey Quinn, what do you have to say about Brandon's Twitter update about the first bids on today's auction?" The reporter kept a sarcastic smile and took advantage of his proximity to the actress to scream trick questions.

"Owwww, great. Brandon can shove his comments and his Twitter account deep in the middle of his ... Arrrrrrrrr smilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmile," Quinn thought.

Alex Brandon, 24 years-old. Supporting actor in small, low-budget tv-shows; he would have been doomed for years of trial and error just to try to get a chance at stardom. But instead of traveling the long road to fame, he took the express lane to Hollywood, climbing the stairs to infamy and success through an affair with a rising star. Quinn fell for his charms and flattery on a summer afternoon during a break in filming.

Brandon was one of the extras in a scene, or at least that's what he had said at the time. After 13 months of dating, his betrayal occurred. With the humiliation of seeing the photos published in every magazine and gossip sites in the world, along with Brandon's own confession - where he made it clear that he did not need her because he had already enjoyed enough of what she could offer - Quinn could finally see the bastard the way he really was. Three months had passed by, but apparently the story still sold.

"My heart on a silver platter to the press. Again." She smiled. A smile and another piece of her that was lost.

She did not love him anymore. She was sure of this. But it hurt. Why?

"I very much doubt that any comments made by Brandon have any relevance to today's auction. And I feel more than honored to raise funds for GLAAD. Who knows? I might get lucky, huh?" she replied, with a charming smile that left the reporter speechless.

Noting the horde of reporters who tried to approach the star next, Luc, Quinn's assistant, promptly stood beside her and led her away from the wolves with microphones and cameras that fought for a spot around the actress - they already had more burning questions for the blonde.

"Excuse me, guys," she said. With a nod and smile, she followed her assistant into the large hall that gave access to the event’s amphitheater.

She let herself be led by the young assistant while some producers, artists and celebrities came to greet her. The questions were answered automatically, her mind deep lost in thought. The crowded hall became distant as the blonde secluded herself in her bubble; the voices became muffled and hardly reached her ears.

"Why does it still hurt? I do not love him anymore, so why this feeling of emptiness? Why it makes me gasp every time I'm forced to remember how much it affected me? I know I don't feel anything for him. I don't feel anything when I see the pictures, or when I see the news. But when I think about it, I just do not understand. Was it the disappointment? The shame of being naïve? The idea of having desired with all my strength that this time it was true? Or was it the fact that again I had deceived myself? Because I let myself believe that I could finally get what I've always wanted, again? That hurts. And it continues to erode and hurt. Being 23 years-old and having fame, beauty (the third most beautiful woman in Hollywood, according to the Rolling Stone), financial stability and professional success would technically make me feel accomplished, right? I think not."

"Miss Fabray?" Her assistant touched her shoulder lightly, "rescuing” her from her reverie.

"Sorry Luc, I was a bit distracted. Is it time?"

He offered a simple smile and nodded. Luc understood the concerns of the actress, despite not knowing exactly what her fears and apprehensions were. However, for months he was following the ferocity with which the media had treated the ending of the relationship of the artist and how she had secluded herself in her own thoughts every time these questions were asked.

"Your microphone," he kindly pointed out. "The teleprompter is working, just in case."

"Thank you." She spotted the emcee of the auction out of the corner of her eye and heard her name being announced. It was her onstage cue. She took a deep breath and with a last look toward Luc, she said in jest, "If nobody gives a toss, for a moment, you could forget about your sexual orientation and save me the embarrassment?"

"I doubt this is necessary, ma'am," Luc responded with a laugh.

She crossed the aisle and walked across the stage with a shy smile while the audience applauded enthusiastically. George, the host, started making some jokes to "break the ice" and that made her more comfortable. After all, acting at an event for seven hundred people, in addition to auctioning a kiss to raise funds, was not something she did often. And there was also Brandon's comment on Twitter on replay inside her mind like a broken record.

"It is a pity that the auction at GLAAD this year is not worthy. Not even if the bids started at $5."

Yes, she had read it. In fact, she received several text messages, WhatsApp calls, and of course, tweets from her colleagues, fans and manager about it. Quinn knew that those words came from a cruel and opportunistic person, but she was nervous either way.

"What if - what if he was right? What if I am not worthy?"

"I did not eat garlic, I swear." Quinn joked with the audience, as George pointed out her personal attributes.

The bidding started at a thousand dollars, and to the surprise of the actress, reached ten thousand dollars almost immediately. She tried to pay attention to the auction. The interesting signs and gestures of the people who fought for a kiss from her were amusing. A black guy and a young redhead raised a fierce and silent war with the exchange of glances and jerky gestures. It was strange to be claimed that way, but somehow it was also exciting and fun.

She analyzed the two opponents; the black guy was cute, stylish, attractive and had some strong features, while the redhead was more like a chic executive and stood out with her charm. Quinn laughed when George urged the public to raise the bids further, saying that she would be nominated for an Oscar. The actress reassured herself; this experience was at least worth a good laugh and the possibility of having to kiss a woman. So what? She did not worry too much about that, otherwise she would not have accepted the invitation to auction a kiss on a GLS event.

A few minutes later, George urged the public to increase the bids to fifteen and a half thousand dollars. Quinn noticed the young black boy inflating his chest and getting up from his chair. George gave a second call to raise the bid. That meant that this bid could either be the move that would end the auction or be the last chance for anyone else to make a bid. It was then, at that moment, a female voice, authoritarian and slightly arrogant, announced loud and clear…

"ONE MILLION DOLLARS."

The hall was silent.

A few seconds passed before George responded.

"The bid... was... what? ... One million..."

"A million dollars, I said," repeated the little brunette, who could finally be noticed among the crowd. Quinn then distinguished her between the sea of stunned faces.

The blonde watched the brunette walk toward the front of the stage. She was small (really small judging by the height of her heels), but her presence captivated the whole hall. Her chocolate-colored eyes were brilliant and challenging, her steps were firm, which gave her a sultry air; she looked intense. She had a different kind of beauty - it was not a common physiognomy, or classic, but was incomprehensibly attractive. It was the kind of beauty that stood out, and Quinn could not take her eyes off of her.

The actress did not recognize her, but realized that some of those present were whispering and pointing. The brunette stood in front of the stage and raised a questioning eyebrow at George. The man swallowed thickly and announced…

"SOLD! TO THIS BEAUTIFUL AND DETERMINATED LADY, FOR THE AMOUNT OF A MEMORABLE ONE MILLION DOLLARS!"

Quinn's heart skipped a beat when she noticed a small smile spring up in the corner of the woman's lips, who inevitably would kiss her.


	2. TAKE MY BREATH AWAY

_**Blink. Smile. React. Do something, Fabray! QUINN! BREATHE!** _

The blonde took a deep breath through her mouth. She had not realized that she was not breathing. Her eyes had been made hostages by those deep brown eyes, from the moment that their met with her hazel. Not even a minute had passed from the moment when George announced the winning bid, and the silent tension that had settled in the room became a flurry voices, screams of photographers, cameras, guests and onlookers, fidgeting in their seats.

The hall burst into applause, and several people, especially the organizers of the event, rose to the choir, in Yeah's and lunatics wow, that spread as gunpowder fuses from everywhere. Everyone seemed to want to witness and record the unexpected event. Nearly 700 phones raised to the air, adorned the hands of the people present. In few seconds, videos, photos and uploads status would be in all the social networking sites in the world.

_**O-oh-m-y-G-o-d! Oh my God! OH MY GOD! ONE MILLION DOLLARS! She offered-She will give a million dollars-for a kiss-AKISSFROMME? A MILLION? FOR ME? ohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod ohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod!** _

Quinn couldn't control the fanatic beats of her heart, which seemed to want to leave her body, at all costs, by the actress's throat.

George kept gesturing to all sides, screaming into the microphone to a mad audience. Quinn listened loose phrases as: "Unbelievable!"; "The most coveted kiss in history"; "The most exciting auction of his life" and other follies.

_**Huh? What? How? Of HIS life? What? Helloooo, the pressure of a million dollars in an exchange of saliva it's on the shoulders of this little girl right here.** _

The only person who remained indifferent to all confusion venue was small and mysterious brunette that without taking her eyes off the actress, quietly climbed the stairs that led to the stage, stopping a few steps from the blonde. The half smile turned into a slight giggle which spread all over the girl's face a dazzling brightness, and Quinn saw the look of absolute satisfaction adorning the brunette's face.

George cut path between them breaking the strange and intense visual connection they maintained, and with a microphone in hand, fired the question.

"What's your name, Miss?"

Some in the audience seemed a little unstressed, and a few other twisted their mouths and rolled their eyes, irritated by the question of the presenter, but the brunette seemed to be enjoying everything like never before.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry."

George's eyes widened and Quinn didn't understand why. She didn't recognize the name, but George looked like someone who has just committed a huge gaffe.

"Miss Berry."

"Rachel." She interrupted him.

"Rachel." George repeated with a foolishly grin. "This bid was…"

"Actually, George" Rachel interrupted him again "I have to admit it. I'm seriously disappointed."

George seemed to want to say something, but she cut him off again.

"In my opinion, the bids were an outrage." And fixing her gaze in Quinn she continued. "I mean, look at her. My duty was, at least, to do justice to such a gorgeous goddess by giving a bid worthy of her beauty, but now, really looking at her; I dare to say that I didn't make it." Quinn couldn't move; those brown eyes didn't allow her to. "Maybe if I have a chance to try again." The brunette paused for a moment lost in her own thoughts, and with a bite of her lower lip concluded. "No, even then, I'll not be able to succeed."

**_Quinn?_ **

_**Huh?** _

**_Close your mouth._ **

**_Okay..._ **

The audience shared a laugh. George followed the rhythm of the public, however, his discomfort was notable.

"So without further ado ..." George turned to Quinn taking her by the hand and leading her towards the brunette.

_**What? Already? Like this? In front of all these people?** _

**_Fabray, calm down._ **

_**N-no.** _

_**No?** _

**_What part of that of "this woman paid a million dollars to kiss us", you didn't understand?_ **

**_Would you please control yourself? GIRL! This is not the first time you kiss a stranger in front of other unknown. Helloooo you're Quinn Fabray, the actress, remember?! For God's sake, you have to collect yourself! Make your poker face and get in the game!_ **

_**You know what? You are right! Pokerfacepokerfacepokerface.** _

**_You're such a dork._ **

"Your prize, my Lady." With a little bow George walked away, leaving Quinn face to face with Rachel.

Rachel watched Quinn curiously, her lips curling into a crooked half-smile.

The actress leaned toward the brunette's face, ready to get over with everything.

_**Pretend! You came knowing that you'll kiss someone. Forget this little detail that she gave a million dollars to feel your lips on hers, and just do it.** _

"Hello." The brunette whispered suddenly.

Quinn stopped, a few centimeters away from Rachel's mouth, and just like that, her eyes get lost in brunette's gaze again.

Rachel took the moment of Quinn's distraction, and with a quick and firm, but undeniably gentle gesture, her right hand slid down her nape, pulling the actress closer, and destroying the distance between them by joining their lips. In seconds, the blonde lost all control and threw her arms around Rachel's neck pulling her closer, deepening the kiss, and letting the audience, already perplexed, extremely ecstatic.

 


	3. I FOUND YOU

**_One hour before._ **

"Rachel."

"Yes, Tony."

"I honestly don't know how do you stand her, Philippe. She doesn't even respect your baptism's name."

"He is Buddhist. There is no baptism in Buddhism, St James." Rachel shot. "Also, Tony sounds much better than Philips." She wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes in a grimace. "I couldn't bear the idea of sharing my name with a TV manufacturer.  _Tony_  it's a nickname extremely affectionate, as well such a lovely name and just love the tone of my voice every time I speak it.  _Tony_..." She said indicating the young dark-faced Indian. "...know all of this and he doesn't care. Mostly because he knows that when you're not around, I usually refer to you as "The-One-Who-Has-No-Soul", which makes really visible how much respect I have for you.

Jesse frowned at her friend, mumbling in a bad mood. A waiter offered a glass of champagne to Rachel, and she took the cup to her lips with a smile of satisfaction. Making Jesse annoyed was one of her favorite activities. Seemed like the fact that she had loosen up her rules and come to GLAAD that year, would at least entertain her a little.

"I can't understand how, one day I thought you were the sweetest girl in the world ... Arrr ... I even thought about falling in love with you ..."

"Love and passion are misunderstood concepts for people without heart, Jesse." And she took another sip of champagne, the smug smile still on her face.

Jesse rolled his eyes. She was having fun, this would be her pastime overnight, for sure. The price he would have to pay after dragging her to the event. Tony (Philipe) cleared his throat to get attention.

\- Sorry,  _Tony_. - Said the brunette, giving enough emphasis to Tony. - What ails you my faithful escort?

He held out a golden envelope to her boss, who took it in hand immediately.

Rachel was the best thing that had happened in the boy's life. Before being hired to work as her personal assistant, Phil - I mean, Tony - worked ... or rather, he was explored by a sub taxi's company at NYC. Illegal immigrant, living in hovel in Queens, and earning so little that eating was a luxury.

Rachel was his angel even though he was a Buddhist.

One morning he had entered a convenience store, fainting from hunger and begging for help. He had no more money and no more cookies, which had served as food for weeks. He couldn't stand anymore. He felt a strong dizziness, and fell on the top of a products shelf.

Tony woke up on the floor of the shop with his head resting on the lap of a small brunette with big brown eyes. Ever since that day, he became her faithful assistant, her escort, as she fondly used to say. He was her Tony. And nothing gave him more pride than that title.

"The members of the organization GLAAD would like to pay a tribute and thank you for all the years of support and more than generous donations. I think that would involve a stage, thank you cards, and speeches as a consequence..."

Rachel wrinkled her nose.

"Thank them and refuse any extra attention…gently. I know I'm not exactly anonymous, but would like to keep a low profile."

Tony nodded and walked away to find the organizers, leaving the VIP room and up the stairs that gave access to makeshift offices.

Jesse nudged the brunette and whispered.

"Yours new found craze for anonymity is starting to become inconvenient, and somewhat irreconcilable with you social status and yours  _"new Audrey Hepburn life style"_ , you know?"

Oh, she knew. She really knew it.

Rachel Barbra Berry was the daughter of one of cinema mega millionaires, Hiram Berry, CEO of the BlueBerry Pictures. And heir to a multinational hotel chain, the Raven Hills Hotel, founded and headed with an iron fist of her other father, Leroy Berry. Yes, Rachel was adopted, and her parents were both two of the biggest names in their fields.

The petite brunette was, briefly, a celebrity for social status, and enjoyed this 'perk' for the better part of her adolescence. From her 15s to her 20s, her name appeared constantly in the gossip columns and magazines, always associated with parties, parties and more parties. Rachel existed for night clubs, after parties, exclusive parties and extravagant events. But everything changed when she turned 20.

In one of hers follies, Rachel and her best friend, Richard Manilo, flew to California for a long night of partying, as the Richard set.

The accident happened three o'clock in the morning. The car flipped seven times, after swerving to pick-up on the freeway. Richard died instantly, and she only left the ICU two weeks later. A miracle, everyone said. But Rachel was not pardoned; she was behind the wheel.

Life changed completely.

She said assimilating life was hard, especially because now she saw people and cared about them.

If before, she traveled the world celebrating the futility, today she sought peace of mind and a reason. Her purpose.

"Not everything is perfect." Stated the small brunette with her gaze wandering among the other guests who shared VIP area with them.

"It's been four years already, Rach and all these people you have helped, all you have done... You don't need to seek redemption in every part of the world."

"I don't look for redemption, Jess." And her gaze softened. "I just want a reason. I-I just found out that everything I thought was important didn't really matter… I want - I am looking for - My purpose. My reason to have survived. I just need to know why I stayed.

Tony returned with one of the members of the GLAAD's organization. After a few minutes Rachel, Jesse and Tony, accompanied by other committee members and VIP guests headed to the amphitheater, settling at a table in the middle of the hall.

Rachel asked to switch places with one of those present and sat between Tony and Jesse. The brunette wanted to talk with her assistant about some businesses that remained open, because of a delay in her return from her last trip abroad. She had not planned to spend six months out, but she was completely enveloped by Cambodia.

"Miss Berry, I saw a note on your latest work in Cambodia. You really made a difference..."

The brunette gave a friendly half smile to the young blonde, who seemed to being trying to get her attention. She should have the same age as her, and Rachel had noticed that the blonde gave her some compromising looks and smiles since they were presented in the VIP room. The petite brunette did not remember her name, but knew she was one of the organizers.

"Rachel. Only Rachel, please. And thank you, but the merit is not just mine. I just do what I can." She answered cordially and turned her attention back to her conversation with Tony.

Meanwhile, on stage, George, the enthusiastic host, was announcing the auction. Jesse set himself up in his place. Although it was not quite in front of their table, they have a great view of the stage.

"I always liked these auctions for kisses. The desperation in people's eyes while they fight to kiss a celebrity...it's hilarious."

Rachel laughed and George announced the guest star.

"... The beautiful Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn left the aisle to the sound of the applause of the audience and walked to the side of the presenter.

And then the world stopped.

Rachel had never seen her before, but she was sure that from now on she couldn't stop looking at those hazel eyes.

"Tony, where in the world I was to never have met this angel before…"

"Hmmm. In Cambodia?"

Tony raised his eyebrows. The brunette's sexual orientation was not a secret, but the fact that she declare hers interest in a girl so openly, that was not common. Actually, it had never happened.

"S-She is... Who is she?"

Jesse also kept his gaze on Rachel, curiously.

"Quinn Fabray. The newest american's sweetheart made in Hollywood. If you had a healthy social life, you would know it." Jesse answered her, trying to disguise his surprise. "Well, it seems that the auction will be held."

"What?" Asked Rachel, pulling herself out of a trance and taking her eyes away from Quinn.

"In less than two minutes the bids are already in $ 10,000" Jesse said, pointing to the stage.

The brunette jumped up from her chair. Tony and Jesse grabbed her arms almost immediately, forcing the girl to sit down again.

"This is absurd!" She accused.

And bids climbed...

"Well, I agree ..." Tony began, while bids were 12 000. "I always thought it was for charity..."

The bids hit 15 grand.

Rachel seemed frothing with rage.

"...this type of activity ends up being conflicted over the image..."

The bids stop at 15,500,00 dollars.

"…defended by the modern woman..."

" It's 15.500,00 dollars, once."

"...It seems like we're back to the era where dowries and abuse..."

"It's 15.500,00 dollars, twice..."

"... And women were exchanged as promised..."

"It's…"

"ONE MILLION DOLLARS!"

And this time the brunette was so fast that neither man could predict what she would do. Rachel stared at the actress. A kind of fire on her gaze, something had returned. Jesse had already seen that look once.

Life seemed to have returned to the eyes of Rachel Berry, but not the futile life that girl who only cared about a jump to the next new party that was something else. Something he knew long ago. Something he did not expect to see again and then he had no doubts.

"You found yourself a beautiful reason, Rach..." Jesse muttered, taking a sip of his champagne.

…

**_Now_ **

The first thing she felt were those soft lips shaping up to hers. The poke in her the stomach and the shiver that ran through her whole body came immediately after that.

She lost track of time and space around her. As if the world had only existed for that moment, just for her, Rachel and their lips moving together slowly.

The brunette felt a tremor go through the blonde's body. Her hand caressed the nape of Quinn's neck and the actress's body sought for more closeness. Rachel held out her other arm and pulled the blonde's waist, making their hips meet. Quinn let out a small moan against the brunette's lips, and it was done. The brunette asked for permission with the tip of her tongue and within seconds Quinn's arms involved Rachel, deepening the kiss as her fingers curled up between Rachel's brown tresses.

**_Quinn?_ **

**_..._ **

**_Quinn... Dear, not wanting to bother you…_ **

**_So don't bother me... Oh God...What's happening?_ **

**_...it's perfect, isn't it?_ **

**_Wonderful..._ **

**_You're right..._ **

**_Glorious..._ **

**_Yeah, you'll look wonderful, on the edge of glory, on the cover of allllllllll the gossip magazines..._ **

**_OH MY GOD!_ **

Quinn broke the kiss, and only after that she noticed all the flashes and screams. The hazel eyes met those warm brown eyes and her face went hot; she knew she was looking like a red chili.

George went crazy on the microphone, "That is a kiss of a million dollars!"

"Oh my God..." And with a sly gesture, she hid her face on Rachel's shoulder. "Who are you and what have you done to me?" She whispered.

The brunette's arms wrapped Quinn in a protective embrace, hiding her from the cameras, and the blonde felt strangely safe.

"My name is Rachel… and I found you..."

 

 


	4. WAINTING FOR A GOOD EXPLANATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy B-Day Dianna!!! S2

"I found you? That's what she said?"

"Yes. That's what I said she said, Lopez. How many times do you want me to repeat it?"

Santana snorted and took another bite for her cheeseburger.

It had been a week since the GLAAD and Quinn hadn't had any further contact with the brunette since then. She did not want to accept, but this was really messing with her. Recently the blonde humor was to the surface. 'Take it as a euphemism for extremely moody and truly frustrated.'

Quinn bit her lower lip. _"I found you"_. Every time she thought at that moment, the brunette's voice sounded in her ears again, and a hot wave was spread through her body, making her heart beat faster.

**_"Arrrrrrr ... why?"_ **

After involving her like that, Rachel was gone. No signal. No attempt to contact her. Nothing. She just dropped Quinn aside, totally confused and increasingly angry.

**_"How could I let myself get so involved? How? I never felt that before, much less with a woman; not that I have problems with it but how could I? How can I be so disappointed? That was just an auction and nothing more. "_ **

They had been roughly separated by George and Luc. Not long after, the stage was occupied by Katy Perry, announcing the beginning of her pocket show.

Quinn was practically escorted for the backstage by Luc and five security guards, making a human cordon to prevent reporters and photographers from approaching her. The actress didn't even had a chance to say goodbye to the brunette at least.

And things only got worse. From that point on, it seemed that the world was conspiring to keep them apart. And while the blonde sought a way out, between her manager crazy loud calls; _"Let's say he was almost having a heart attack through that phone"_ ; all media attending the event, and all the rowdy fans who occupied the room, she was not able to look for the brunette… and Rachel. Rachel did not look for her.

"Hmm ouch." The actress brought her hand to her chest.

"What is it?"

"Nothing..." - She lied.

Santana raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yeah…I can see it." And she returned to devour her cheeseburger.

Quinn was again on the verge of tears. She took the opportunity to move her hand quickly through the corner of her eyes while Santana was not looking.

**_"You're a stupid dramatic, Quinn Fabray. Having heart palpitations for a person who toyed with your feelings. Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid ."_ **

Santana pretended not to see it. For a week she pretended. She pretended not to see how Quinn acted like a nervous little girl, waiting for the call from that person she liked; she pretended she not to see how the actress checked her phone every five minutes - what denoted how anxious she was, since the actress was never very attached to the object. So at the time Santana noticed the constant presence of the device on the table, in a support on the car, at her friend's hand, she knew the blonde was waiting for Rachel. And then, Santana had to really control herself to pretend. She need to pretend not see her friend on the verge of tears, because every minute that passed by, became more obvious that the call, that the blonde so hoped it happened, would not come. _"If this Lesbo-dwarf-berry continue to injure my little Q's heart, she will have to spend another million on plastics because I'll definitely find this freaking troll and then Ha Ha Aunt Snixx here will show her how all the LimaHeights style works."_

"Q, if you want to -" Santana began, in a less sharp tone.

Then, a tall blonde with beautiful blue eyes and an obese cat in her arms, collapsed in a chair beside the brunette.

"Britt-Britt, finally!"

Brittany gave a peck on her girlfriend.

"Sorry San, the fault is from Mr. El Mariachi." And leaning toward the brunette she whispered. "I think he went back to using anti-depressants... I barely could wake him..."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn went to school together in Ohio, in the small town of Lima. They could have followed different paths, but their lives seemed to be tangled in each other, and the unholy trinity ended up, once again , meeting in LA.

Britanny was choreographer and professional dancer; she was always at dance studios and on tour with famous artists. She was one of the best and most respected professionals in the industry.

Santana, her girlfriend since the days of school, could have chosen any university on the country to get her law degree, but accompanied her Britt-Britt for UCLA; and even though Quinn's story was a little more difficult, she eventually came to LA and signed a contract that led to stardom overnight. Santana usually referred to as occurred: "The most fucking-lucky day of her fucking-life."

"What did I miss? What you guys was talking about?"

Brittany asked, offering a crisp of Santana's dish, to the cat in her lap. She had insisted on having their meeting at that burguer house because she said that Mr. El Mariachi was having desires for fries and strawberry milkshake.

"Nothing, just as Quinn vomits the rainbow every time we put together small, brunette and kiss in the same sentence."

Quinn frowned.

For the good or for the bad, Santana was having her days of full joy. The media did not give breathing space to the blonde; all media gave prominence to the event. For all week the papers and talk shows came up with new theories about Quinn and Rachel. Some of them really made Santana laugh. Despite the fact that her desire to slap Berry grew even more when she saw the sadness in Quinn's eyes.

Well, among several theories there were three that were the most popular.

_"Rachel and Quinn had been dating, and that was the way they chose to the actress leave the closet with style, a million dollars in style."_

_"That the whole thing was just a political marketing strategy to pressure the government to approve gay marriage and that the bid of a million actually was Quinn's pay check."_

Santana found this the most ridiculous of all theories, but Britanny found it funny. "Didn't they notice? Obviously, Quinn would totally kiss Rachel for free..." the blonde had commented. And, according to a survey of opinion; yes, several surveys of opinion had been done; this theory, despite being one of the most publicized, was the least beloved by the public.

And the third theory, which was the Santana's favorite, _'and Quinn, for that matter'_ , was somewhat similar to the first but had a cherry on top, mainly because it was the most popular theory:

_"Rachel, who had always been assumed homosexual, had been responsible for the end of the Quinn's fake relationship with Alex. Yes. Because the public has come to believe that the relationship with Alex was merely a facade to hide the actress's homosexuality from the beginning. But the cherry of this theory was that Alex accepted the relationship because he also was gay and to project his career."_

Santana could not deny that she would confirm this rumor if she had opportunity to.

"I found it extremely romantic what she told Q." Said the dancer.

Santana choked in a hurry to speak.

"Britt-Britt, it was a week ago, how do you think our new miss the L word Q, are feeling? Nobody find someone just to lose the same someone after this."

"Maybe is because this time is Q's turn to find her."

Quinn sighed. Santana gave a peck on Britanny's lips.

The actress fumbled the salad from her plate untouched. Rachel did not leave her mind. She still did not understand what had happened, nor why the connection between them was so absurd, intense and uncontrollable.

Quinn had pierced nights thinking. At first she kept repeating to herself, she had only been nervous because of the amount of the bid. It even convinced her for a few seconds, until she reminded the force that seemed to attract her body to the brunette, the feeling that came over her from the moment their lips touched, the need for more: more closeness, more kisses, more skin - more Rachel.

"Their lenses are getting larger and there are so many now! How are we going to pay for so many coffees, San?"

Britanny was referring to the paparazzi outside the burger house. And she was right, the amount had increased considerably. Quinn already had enough fame to have a good group of photographers chasing her, but after GLAAD it seemed that the actress had become the target of a legion of photo-disturbed-people wherever she went.

Quinn muttered.

"Maybe they're thinking that she will come and I will and go throw myself in her arms the moment I see her."

"Q?" Santana called her, realizing the pain on her friend's voice.

"Yeah…" The blonde replied without taking her eyes from her salad. She still was playing with the food, unwilling to eat.

Brittany put her hand on the brunette's shoulder and smiled. Santana nodded.

"Q, maybe all of this scared her little a bit." The dancer gestured indicating the paparazzi outside the establishment. "Rachel is known for her discretion. I don't know if you know much about her, but they tell many stories, and one of them is that after the accident… Well, she does not like to have her face in magazines and gossip sites anymore. I think she needs some time to digest all these new things."

"Accident? What accident?" Quinn asked confused. Only recently she knew who Rachel was, but there were still many details of her life that were unknown to Quinn.

What she knew was that the brunette was the daughter of two of the richest men in the U.S. and that she was not really the kind of girl with a strong social life, and recently she had been devoted to various philanthropic activities. Quinn didn't sought to know much about the brunette's life. She didn't want to be fussing around on google, it just didn't seem right.

Britanny continued.

"She suffered a car accident here in LA 4 years ago. Her best friend at the time, died in the accident. Rachel was behind the wheel. She survived by miracle."

"They say that they withdrew her almost dead from the car's wreckage. She had 3 cardiac arrests and they managed to bring her back with almost ten minutes after one of them." Santana interrupted. "Arrr..." And shivered. "I don't like to think about these things."

The blonde's heart sank. Just thinking, just imagine.

"I-I c-can w-we not talk about it, p-please." Quinn tried to contain the tremor in her hands.

Brittany watched her for a moment.

"This afternoon I'll visit a Foundation that works with children and dance music. I always feel good when I see them because I remember our glee club. You want to come with meand the visit them, Q?

…

The place was a large shed near the outskirts of LA. A large plate and a multi colored wall in street art style, signaled the cultural center for special children the New Direction Foundation.

Quinn smiled. That was the same name of the glee club of her old school.

The actress ended up accepting to accompany her friend and volunteer at the Foundation where the dancer participated. Britt had insisted so much, and no one could resist to the emotional blackmail in the form of blue irises.

The blondes entered the building and Quinn was surprised with the place even more.

On the outside the building looked like a simple shed that could house at most some small rooms organized, but the inside of the building had an impressive area as a theater to the amazement of the actress.

A large reception area with wide doors gave access to a large audience with comfortable chairs, a wonderful stage, Broadway worthy. In fact, the whole place seemed an exact copy of the internal area of NYC theaters.

Several children and some teenagers already rehearsing onstage and others who were sitting nearby, rushed towards them. The first to reach them hung around Britanny's neck.

But at the moment they realized the presence of the other blonde, the kids got euphoric jumping and shouting. Quinn was under the spotlight. Everyone wanted hugs, kisses and attention. The actress was unfolding herself to meet all the demands of caring, a wonderful feeling of joy filled her chest to see children who were likely to be excluded from the society, interacting with each other and with other children taken as normal. And all, absolutely all, seemed healthy and happy.

The New Direction project was an extension of a much bigger Foundation that served as a home and day hospital for several underprivileged children and with special needs. At the New Directions project, those kids were introduced to a cultural environment, and could develop their artistic skills.

Children with Down syndrome, paraplegic, carriers of the HIV virus, orphans, or simply low financial conditions were part of the project and Britt assured that despite all odds, all of them were always smiling and proud to be part of it.

"Carmen! Hola! ¿cómo estás? Lista para la cirugía?" Asked Britt to a little latina girl in a wheelchair. Quinn noted that she had a small oxygen tube attached to her chair, with a mask helped the girl to breathe.

"Sí! Dinda me dijo que todo saldrá bien. Los médicos me daran un corazón nuevo. Ella me dijo que pronto voy a ser capaz de corer y jugar."

Quinn had a good level of understanding in Spanish. Santana always helped her with the lessons, which was very helpful when she needed to understand what her friend muttered, especially when Santana was raging and insulting during their fights.

The tiny girl looked at her and smiled.

"Eres muy hermosa. Mi Dinda me dijo that eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo."

Quinn looked at her curiously and smiled, kneeling to stay at the same height of the little girl.

"Su Dinda?"

"Sí, mi madrina." Replied the girl.

The doubts began to arise in the blonde's mind, and she was preparing to shove more questions to the little Carmen when she heard.

"Carmen, no te exijas tanto. Acabo de dejarte venir porque me prometiste que estarias tranquila, ¿recuerdas?"

**_"That voice ...It could not be."_ **

Quinn turned slowly.

"Rachel..." She whispered.

Rachel just leaves the aisle toward them. The same smile of satisfaction on her face. The smile that made the blonde's heart beat faster.

Those warm brown eyes staring at the blonde's hazel eyes, as she approached. Quinn stood up at once; repenting immediately, her legs almost betrayed her. She could barely sustain her own body.

Rachel had a wry smile on her lips. She stopped in front of the blonde, invading her personal space and giving a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth. The actress blushed deeply.

"You look gorgeous, Quinn."

The blonde's jaw dropped.

**_" What? But where? Oh, she is not thinking ..."_ **

Quinn joined all her forces and frowned, raising her eyebrows in better HBIC style she get and fired with the most firm voice she could.

"And you owe me a good explanation, Rachel Barbra Berry."


	5. LA TORTURA

 

Tony enjoyed many things. Indian, Buddhist curiously – despite of the most popular religion in India being Hinduism, Tony eventually embraced another faith because of his childhood experiences - a landed immigrant in the U.S.A, and in a few months, concluding the ongoing administration major in the NYC University, Tony was able to spend his whole life describing how the little moments - those that were enjoyed along with loved ones - were his heart and soul rejoice.

Tony really liked many things.

He loved his walks with Miss Rachel at the Central Park in the late afternoon, and enjoyed every evening she decided to do a binge-vegan dining in some local restaurants, or when Miss Rachel spent hours and hours devouring books in public libraries or on those large department stores, while he was studying for his tests. He loved to accompany her in recitals, operas and in several Broadway musicals. And when he finally managed to include "a night of Indian films" on the monthly calendar of "homemade's events" of Berry's family, he really felt like he was going to explode with happiness.

Yes, Tony enjoyed many things.

And most of them included Miss Rachel which was the exactly reason why Tony would not allow her to commit the biggest mistake of her life. Because Tony would be the happiest person in the whole world if he could see his Miss Rachel find that special person; her special someone. The person that would enjoy all these little moments by her side, the person who would bring the joy to her heart; someone who could illuminate her day, and put a smile on her face only with one look.

And Tony was absolutely sure of one thing. The face of his lady has never been so alive, so lit up, until the moment she saw Quinn Fabray.

Everything happened very quickly, but Tony remembered every detail of it. The moment when all those advisors and bodyguards surrounded Quinn, taking the actress away from Rachel, Tony realized that his lady would in lack of better terms, would "screw it up." He saw the change in her eyes and read those brown eyes achievement.

The realization came when Quinn was practically buried by an avalanche of reporters and photographers. In that moment Rachel realized what she had done. A million dollars for a kiss, a bold action driven by an inexplicable feeling.

That would be aired on all media existing on earth. Quinn would be plagued by pictures, stories, jokes, satires, and who knows what for who knows how long and all because Rachel's uncontrollable and impulsive temperament. Tony saw his lady cover her mouth with her hands in an unconscious gesture that lasted a few seconds, but was enough to change all her expression.

But Rachel was so lost in her guilt, that she did not notice the look that Quinn gave her among the chaos.

A look that Tony knew very well.

A look that he had seen a lot of times in his beloved Bollywood's movies and their impossible love stories.

And Tony definitely takes very seriously all Bollywood's love stories.

Quinn looked at Rachel the same way that all those Bollywood's girls looked when they were took away from their true love. She was looked so lost, so desperate. As if she was begging to be rescued.

It was then that Tony took an attitude. With cell phone in hand he apologized to Jesse and rose from the table, heading to the lounge where the bathrooms were located, right on the opposite side from all that confusion that was happening in the other way in the hall. He dialed the only number he could dial right now.

A thick and husky voice of a man answered on the third ring.

"Jones speaking. It's late. This better be urgent." Complained the man.

"Jones, here is Tony."

"Hey, Tony-indy-boy!" The voice shouted greeting cheerfully. "I wonder what the reason for your call is! Do not tell me your beloved boss-lady, finally accepted my proposal! Will you brighten the night of a mere handyman-of-Hollywood? I hope so!"

"Miss. And she prefers to be called by her first name, Jones. But this is not the case. Actually you need to make some contacts for me. How informed are you about Quinn Fabray?"

Fifteen minutes later thanks to Jones, Tony had already achieved Britanny S. Pierce - one of the best friends of the actress - agreed to choreograph one of the concerts in one of the social projects that Rachel kept. Now he just had to get that dancer took the blonde to the foundation until the following Saturday.

...

It took a while, but the signal that Tony hoped came six days after his call, in the form of a friendly slim blonde with beautiful blue eyes. Britanny joined the New Direction project office in the early afternoon and later that day she declared herself passionate about everything.

So, to make sure that his plan would work, Tony had an accomplice during tests administered by the dancer.

Carmen was one of the children in special conditions that were serviced by Rachel's foundation. She had heart problems and needed a transplant. At the moment, her condition was stable and she not need necessarily be in the hospital, but surgery was inevitable, and Rachel was checking every detail about it personally.

Rachel had marked the proceeding for the following week in Boston. She was following Carmen's case closely. The brunette was the one who rescued Carmen in New Mexico two years ago and, since then, dedicated a special attention to the kid's heath.

So, Tony knew that Rachel would stay the whole week in LA making preparations for Carmen's trip to Boston.

He had commented with Carmen that Britanny was one of the best friends of Quinn Fabray, and the little latina girl got the message. Tony introduced Carmen to Britt and during a conversation between the two of them, Carmen got the blonde dancer to promise that the next day, just after lunch, she'll bring her friend Quinn to meet the project.

So when the blonde went into the theater the very next day, Carmen sent him a message and he dragged the petite brunette from the office for the aisles at exactly the moment that the actress chatted with the little Carmen.

Rachel stared open-mouthed at the beautiful blonde with hazel eyes on stage. Her eyes sparkled and Tony smiled.

"Tony, my dearest escort."

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Remind me to thank you later."

"Yes, Rachel."

And she walked out from the behind the curtains talking loudly and drawing Quinn's attention.

...

Rachel held Quinn's gaze, and she couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face at time she noticed the outrage in those hazel eyes. She couldn't help thinking how the blonde was adorable when she was angry.

_"Rachel Barbra Berry you were hooked."_

"I really wanted to have a good explanation, Quinn but now looking at you all those reasons that I thought were noble and correct… Well, now they seem stupid and selfish."

The blonde frowned and raised her eyebrow again, her hands firmly on her hips and the look in her face even more defiant. She was visibly upset to see Rachel smiling at her.

"I will be the one to judge that. Now. Explain yourself." Demanded the blonde.

They were interrupted by the children. All of them jumped around Rachel, asking her to join with them in the rehearsal. Apparently today's theme was Shakira because the Colombia's artist was Carmen's favorite singer.

Trying to answer all the calls of the children, Rachel unwillingly ignored the actress that furious turned around and left the stage, taking her purse away from Brittany's hands following towards the exit.

Ya se que no vendrás  
Todo lo que fué  
El tiempo lo dejó atrás

Quinn froze.

Sé que no regresarás  
Lo que nos pasó  
No repetirá jamás

"I can't believe it." The actress turned to the stage and saw the brunette with the microphone in hand looking directly at her.

Mil años no me alcanzarán  
Para borrarte y olvidar

**_"Of course. She sings. And she had to have the most sweetest and perfect voice that I've ever heard."_ **

Y ahora estoy aquí  
Queriendo convertir  
Los campos en ciudad  
Mezclando el cielo con el mar

At this point, the smile on the brunette's face became sad.

Sé que te dejé escapar  
Sé que te perdí  
Nada podrá ser igual

Mil años pueden alcanzar  
Para que puedas perdonar

Quinn felt her legs move against her own will making the way back to the stage. Her hazel eyes trapped in Rachel's brown ones.

Estoy aquí quieréndote  
Ahogándome  
Entre fotos y cuadernos  
Entre cosas y recuerdos  
Que no puedo comprender

Rachel seemed to put everything that she could not express in words in the melody of that song.

A song that talked about mistakes and regrets.

A song that asked for one more chance.

A song that told her that she wanted her.

She wanted her.

She wanted Quinn.

Estoy enloqueciéndome  
Cambiándome un pie por la cara mía  
Esta noche por el día  
Que nada le puedo yo hacer

Las cartas que escribí  
Nunca las envié  
No querrás saber de mi

No puedo entender  
Lo tonta que fuí  
Es cuestión de tiempo y fé

Mil años con otros mil más  
Son suficientes para amar

Estoy aquí quieréndote  
Ahogándome  
Entre fotos y cuadernos  
Entre cosas y recuerdos  
Que no puedo comprender

Estoy enloqueciéndome  
Cambiándome un pie por la cara mía  
Esta noche por el día que

Estoy aquí quieréndote  
Ahogándome  
Entre fotos y cuadernos  
Entre cosas y recuerdos  
Que no puedo comprender

Estoy enloqueciéndome  
Cambiándome un pie por la cara mía  
Esta noche por el día que

The actress stopped a few rows from the stage, mesmerized by the little brunette's voice who was singing her heart on stage. Britanny stopped beside Quinn and took her hand between her own.

Rachel reached out one arm toward they direction and sang the next verse.

Si aún piensas algo en mi  
Sabes que sigo esperándote  
Yeah yeah yeah ...

And the brunette opened her arms and closed her eyes surrendered to the music.

Estoy aquí quieréndote  
Ahogándome  
Entre fotos y cuadernos  
Entre cosas y recuerdos que

Estoy enloqueciéndome  
Cambiándome un pie por la cara mía  
Esta noche por el día que

Rachel opened her eyes and searched for those beautiful hazel eyes that she hopelessly wanted to forgive her.

Estoy aquí quieréndote  
Estoy aqui

oh oh ohhh

Estoy quieréndote

The children jumped around the small brunette asking for more. Obviously it was not the first time that Rachel sang for them. Britanny and Tony also joined with palms, apparently more excited than the kids.

Rachel watched the blonde standing between the fourth and fifth row with a purse on her shoulder and without any facial expression that denoted what she was thinking. Rachel's heart beat so wildly that she felt she could die if Quinn turned her back and walked away.

She watched the actress say something in Brittany's ear and the blonde dancer looked at her friend and nodded. Then Quinn walked toward the stage and went straight to talk to the band. Brittany seemed to have asked something to Tony, who frowned and disappeared from sight. The next thing Rachel felt was a tug on her left hand from one of the kids who was helping to empty the stage. Then she understood Quinn would sing.

Rachel let herself be carried away by the kids, all of them extremely excited to watch Quinn's performance. They jumped in the front rows and the brunette sat next to Carmen, who had been brought down by the one of the volunteers present.

Quinn returned to the front of the stage - which was now set with a stool and a microphone on a stand - holding a guitar. She stood and started strumming the melody sad, and with a whisper began to sing softly. Rachel's heart froze by the moment that she recognized the music.

Estas semanas sin verte

Me parecieron años

Tanto te quise besar

Que me duelen los labios

Tears immediately started to fell from Quinn's closed eyes but in the audience Rachel could not contain her grief, and let her tears freely running down her cheeks.

Mira que el miedo nos hizo

Cometer estupideces

Nos dejó sordos y ciegos

Tantas veces

Y un día después de la tormenta

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta

Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

Quinn stopped strumming the melody and opened her eyes shone a bright green, because of the emotion screaming in her chest. The band joined to the blonde increasing the beat.

Te lloré hasta el extremo

De lo que era posible

Cuándo creía que era invencible

No hay mal que dure cen años

Ni cuerpo que lo aguante

Y lo mejor siempre espera adelante

Y un día después de la tormenta

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta

Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

Y un día después de la tormenta

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta

Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos

Y un día después, y un día después

Sale el sol

Y un día después de la tormenta

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta

Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

The last chord of the melody of the guitar sounded and Rachel looked away without being able to sustain the blonde's gaze.

Quinn had gave the girl her verdict. Rachel had hurt her...

Rachel had lost her... the actress will move on and forget about her.

And then Quinn stood up and handed the guitar to one of the boys of the band. The sound of a violin could be heard softly. Britanny appeared on stage and gave to the blonde something that look like a belly dance's belt.

Tony sat besides Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder. The melody of the violin intensified.

Quinn tied the belt over her waist on her jeans and pulled out her blouse letting exposed a mesh pink tank top was cut low exposing her collarbone and all of her perfect abdomen. Brittany grabbed her friends shirt and ran to the aisle.

Rachel could already identify the opening chords of 'Ojos Así' but didn't understand why. Quinn had already given her message. She had been rejected, wasn't she?

Then Quinn began to dancing. Slow movements, following the meandering melody of the violin. Then her movements start to increase, just like the music was taking over her body. When the beat started, Quinn was fumbling with the rhythm imposed by the instruments with her hips; she took the microphone and started to sing while she moved her hips to the rhythm of the melody.

Ayer yo conocí un cielo sin sol  
Y un hombre sin suelo  
Un santo en prisión  
Y una canción triste sin dueño

Some teens from the choir joined her on vocals.

Ya he ya he ya he

Quinn sought the brunette's eyes at the audience, while she repeated those sexy movements with her hips. Her hazel eyes had a different kind of glow, a vivid green with sparks of golden, and when she found Rachel's gaze on her, a sensual smile began to spread all over her lips.

Y conocí tus ojos negros

Oh yes, just like the song said, Rachel's eyes were black. The brunette was with her pupils dilated fixed on the blonde's body, watching each of her movements.

Quinn's smile grew even more. The actress raised her arms running her hands through her hair and all over her body. Her hips swinging rhythmically.

Then Rachel realized. That was her punishment. The blonde made a point to singing for her how much she got hurt by Rachel's disappearance. But Quinn was making it clear that 'Sale el Sol' was a forgiveness, not a goodbye. However, she wouldn't let cheap for Rachel, the brunette would be punished for such negligence. And THAT was gonna be a hell of torture to Rachel.

Y ahora si que no  
Puedo vivir sin ellos yo

The beat increased with chorus, likewise Quinn's body movements intensified. The jeans were fair and highlighted her curves. The top had a plunging neckline in V. The whole blonde's abdomen was showing off. The small and typical odalisque's belt was shaking with every movement made by the blonde's hips.

Rachel bit her lip hard.

Hips. Left. Right. Left. Shoulders. Arms. Thorax. Hands. Arms. Legs. Eyes. Smile.

Rachel accompanying each.

Le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
He recorrido ya el mundo entero  
Y una cosa te vengo a decir  
Viaje de bahrein hasta beirut  
Fué desde el norte hasta el polo sur  
Y no encontré ojos así  
Cómo los que tienes tu

Rachel stopped to listening to the music by the chorus. Quinn danced wonderfully. All those present shouted and sang loudly along with her. Some children and teenagers danced. But the brunette could not move. A million of thoughts shooting through her mind. Several flashes of the blonde dancing just for her, as she slid her hands along all those curves.

And the torture continued.

The melody of the instruments took over the environment and Quinn slid to the front of the stage very slowly, stopping right at the edge right in front of Rachel.

And then when Rachel thought it couldn't get any worse, the choreography became even more intense.

Quinn showed such ability on belly dancing that was nearly impossible to Rachel to keep calm. She felt her whole body shake, so, she let her hands gripped the arms of her chair. The brunette was gathering all her strength to control herself and not to succumb to the desire to jump on stage and take Quinn, claiming her right there.

On the other hand, Quinn was feeling performed. Rachel was staring at her so intensely that made her feel like the only girl on earth. She bit her lip, raised an eyebrow and looked at the brunette.

**_Oh, this feel good. Very good. Rachel Berry sounds like you've learned your lesson well._ **

**_Oh yes, she seems on the edge now._ **

**_Yes, these jeans may not have the same effect of skirt veils of an odalisque but I know it underscores our curves perfectly._ **

**_Hum-rum, you're right and thankfully today we decided to wear a tank top under our blouse and that was very convenient._ **

**_Ah yes, quite convenient._ **

The music finish and Quinn whispered the last part of the lyrics. Her voice was soft and sensual.

Y no encontré ojos así  
Cómo los que tienes tú

Everyone in the theater burst into applause and cheers. Carmen turned to Rachel smiling

"Quinn bailo como Shakira, Dinda!"

"Sí ... Bailo..."

It was the only thing the brunette replied before lifting at once and climbing onto the stage with firm steps. Tony was still awestruck with the actress's performance and had no time to stop her.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm and practically dragged her along the aisle.

Nobody understood anything, but no one follow them. Brittany tried to distract the kids signaling to one another presentation, while Tony and the other volunteers controlled the minds of the teenagers.

Rachel found one of the dressing rooms behind the stage, turned the handle with her free hand, opening the door. Without ceremony she pushed Quinn into the room. The blonde didn't even have time to contest or to ask what was happening; right after Rachel had closed the door she silenced Quinn with a kiss.

Rachel was kissing Quinn so desperately that the blonde couldn't stop herself from giving up completely and surrendering to all those delicious sensations that took all her senses away. Within minutes, Quinn's knees found the edge of a couch, and she fell back on the fluffy pillows taking Rachel with her. The brunette fit herself into the blonde's body as she deepened the kiss even more.

Quinn intertwined her fingers through Rachel's hair, pulling her even closer.

Neither of them could stop. Both were taken by the desire to be together.

Only when the air had failed them, they took few millimeters away from the lips of one another. Rachel looked at those hazel eyes and saw in them reflected the same desire she felt.

"You belong to me, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn's smile could not be bigger. Her voice, sensuously husky, came out as a whisper.

"Yes. I'm completely yours Rachel..."

And she lifted her chin offering her lips to the brunette once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the songs on this chapter are original performance by the amazing Shakira. (a little latin's touch. Very Caliente if you know what I mean.)
> 
> Now I know that maybe some of you guys actually don't know Shakira or her music but I really recommend it.
> 
> I'm putting some links to help you guys to know and maybe translate the song.
> 
> The only song I really want you to have reference at dancing moves are Ojos Asi. Okay?
> 
> So for Rachel first song we have:
> 
> Estoy Aqui: .br/shakira/35912/ you can watch the vídeo to hear the song.
> 
> For Quinn's first song we have:
> 
> Sale el Sol: .br/shakira/1694632/
> 
> And for belly dance and music references Ojos Asi live from Paris…I really love this show.
> 
> Just watch the video and imagine our dearest Dianna dancing.
> 
> Ojos Asi: watch?v=W_FhSD6Jovk
> 
> watch?v=W_FhSD6Jovk


End file.
